Katie
by Zindia
Summary: A young girl pulled into the world of men. The life of Katie a Female Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own King Arthur and am not making any money on this fiction; some Ideas are borrowed from other fictions that I have read. Constructive criticism and Ideas are welcome**

For years I have served as a knight for Rome. My brothers and I will soon be free. Unlike my brothers this scares me. For me there is no joy or happiness in returning to my homeland of Sarmatia.

Like my brothers I was taken from my home at a young age. I was not the youngest by any means, I was thirteen summers. We knew that they were coming and could do nothing.

Our tribe has suffered great losses in the past few years. Between the raids and the sickness our numbers were getting dangerously low. There was talk about joining up with another tribe. My uncle was our tribes Chieftain and I was in his care. He was my mother's brother and because I was her daughter he took cared for me. My father died defending the tribe from a raid almost 2 winters ago and my mother died in the spring of the sickness. Too many have died.

When the Romans came for the future knights we had no one. They were too old or too young but the Romans demanded that they had to have someone. My Uncle tried to reason but the Romans threatened to destroy what was left of the tribe. You could see the look in the Romans eyes, they were not lying. They would destroy everything and kill everyone. So I became the tribe's sacrifice. I a young girl was given to the Romans as payment.

Fear pure fear. That is what I felt the moment that I was told by my Uncle that I was going with the Romans. He did not even give me a chance to protest as he pulled me towards a horse. Before seeking me out my Uncle prepared a horse and packed a few item including weapons. Weapons gods I knew nothing about combat and weaponry. I knew how to cook, keep home, care for children younger than me. I was a daughter not a son. I was going to die.

As he put me onto the horse I had tears streaming down my face I was so scared, begging him not to send me. My Uncle had grabbed my face and brought it closer to his and told me in a strong unwavering voice.

"You are my sister's daughter you have our blood running in your veins you also have her strong will. Seek out and befriend the other Samatians. Get them to teach you how to fight with the sword and the bow. Use your knowledge of cooking, cleaning and mending to gain favors. The horses name is Horus he will be you closes companion always be mindful of him he will know there is danger before you do and never be alone with the Romans. Be strong may the Gods bless and protect you."

I remember a Roman telling us that it was time to go. I don't remember following they say that I was in shock. I went through the whole day automatically. I came back to my senses when we stopped for the night. It was like waking up from a dream. I was sitting on top of a horse looking around when a young man approached me coaxing me off the horse he introduced himself as Dagonet.

I introduced myself as Katie.

**I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own King Arthur and am not making any money on this fiction; some Ideas are borrowed from other fictions that I have read. Constructive criticism and Ideas are welcome**

Dagonet guided me over to a group of young men and boys who were tending to their horses. I was trying to hide behind Dagonet but he would have none of that. Gently pulling me out from behind him and placing me in front of him he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I would like to introduce you all here to Katie. Katie this big guy here is Bors, the little one by the grey horse is Galahad the one that was helping him is his cousin Gawain. The quite one is Tristan. "

I quickly look at each person while Dagonet pointed them out. They all looked ruff even the little one Galahad. I wondered how long they have been traveling for already.

"Why did they take you?" the big one Bors asked.

Startled I jumped a little. He was loud.

I replied "there... there were no boys or young men. The Romans threatened to destroy the tribe..."

Looking at my feet feeling of great sadness washed over me as I tried to find the words with a lump in my throat "my Uncle gave me to the Romans as payment for not having anyone else."

An uncomfortable feeling became thick in the air. None of them knew what to say to that. Bors rubbed at his face with his hands while Dagonet rubbed my back and started saying soothing words in my ear trying to calm me down. I was crying again I did not know what to do.

Gawain came over finished tending to his horse. "The Romans don't care what happens to us as long as they get us to our post. They keep to themselves; we have to look after ourselves. We all pitch in around camp with hunting and food gathering."

"You should stay with Bors or Dagonet at all times. It's not safe for to be by yourself because you are a girl. Some of the Romans will try to catch you by yourself"bluntly commented Tristan.

Staring wide eyed at the young man I opened my mouth to reply only to be interrupted by Dagonet "you can stay near me I don't mind and what he said it true about the Romans, they will try to catch you alone."

I took a deep breath and just nodded my head in agreement.

After tending to the horses tasks were dealt out. Galahad and Gawain set up camp while I was sent with Dagonet to gather wood for the fire, Tristan and Bors went hunting for meat. While I piled the wood high onto Dagonet's arms I thought that it was a good time to ask a question without so many people around.

As I picked up another branch I asked "Do you know what's going to happen to me when we get where we are going?"

Dagonet looked right into my eyes and replied "I don't know but I won't let anything bad happen to you and neither will any of others like Gawain said we look after our own."

I could not help smile at that I seemed to have a protector. I felt a little bit of hope that things might be OK. With our arms filled with wood we returned to camp so that Galahad and Gawain could get started on the fire that would soon be cooking our supper.

I took this opportunity to go through the packs that were on my horse. There were a change of clothes, a heavy cloak for bad weather, sleeping furs; plate, bowl, cup, spoon, knife, cooking herbs, bread, cheese, potatoes, carrots, and apples. Hidden in the clothing was a dagger I placed it in my boot for safe keeping in case I needed it. Beside my bags was a sword that I don't think I could have even lifted and a bow that I knew was my fathers. I would have to see if one of the others would at least teach me how to use that.

After placing everything but a few potatoes, carrots and the cooking herbs back into my bags I headed over to the fire. Bors and Tristan had just returned to camp and were tending to their kills. Gawain was the cook for this meal and Bors was ribbing him about his lack of skill.

"You're not going to burn it is time are you? I worked hard to get that!"Said the Bors

"Well at least it's better than your cooking!" replied Gawain

Looking between the two I decided that maybe I should offer my cooking skills just to keep from getting sick. So I took a breath" umm.... I could cook.... if you want me to. I have some potatoes, carrots and cooking herbs I can make a stew."

I looked at Gawain and then to Bors they were both staring at me like I had two heads before Bors broke out in gales of laughter. "Boy aren't we a dumb bunch we have a perfectly good girl here that can cook and we going to let your sorry ass near the food" pointing at Gawain then he turns and smiles "get to it girl I am hungry!"

I smile and get to work.

After supper was made and everyone has eaten Galahad volunteered to do the clean up and I had to think to myself that I was glad that he offered because it has been a long day and I could barely keep my eyes open. Dagonet had notice my exhaustion and pushed me towards my sleeping furs. I was fast asleep the moment I laid my head down.

Sometime during the night the night terrors come. I must have been moving and making noise because I was startled awake only to cling to the person who woke me. Soothing words entered my ears as I tried to calm down.

"shh shh its OK nothing is going to hurt you everything is OK your OK that's a girl you're OK"whispered the voice

I nodded my head not trusting my voice for the moment I took deep breaths and rubbed the tears off my face with my sleeve.

"Try to get more sleep we have another long day tomorrow" as he stood and went back to his night watch post.

I whispered to his back "thank you Tristan."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own King Arthur and am not making any money on this fiction; some Ideas are borrowed from other fictions that I have read. Constructive criticism and Ideas are welcome**

Waking to the sound of a new day I forced my exhausted body out of my sleeping fur. Nature was calling but I remember being told that I should not go anywhere alone. I looked around camp to see everyone waking up and getting ready for another long day. I approached Dagonet biting my lip and kicking the ground I was wondering how I was going to ask such a personal question.

"Dagonet I need... I need to go to the forest" I shyly told him. Hoping that he understood what I was asking. Looking at a little confused I saw his mouth open to ask why when Bors stood up and commented very loudly for everyone to hear "I need to take a piss" and stomped off into the forest.

Turning bright red I gaped at the young man's back. I was shocked that he would talk that way with me here. I knew men could be crude but they never did it in front of the woman or girls. Dagonet eyes widen with realisation of what I was asking with the help of Bors's comment.

"Well let's go over there and I will keep watch while you tend to nature." Dagonet said while standing up. I think he was as embarrassed as much as I was. But I really need to go by this point so I hurried off into the direction that Dagonet pointed out.

After I tended to myself and Dagonet tended to himself we headed back to camp. Having a quick breakfast of and apple, cheese and bread we saddle the horses and packed our belonging.

The last thing that needed to be put on my horse was the sword. The thing was massive and heavy. I tried to lift it but I just couldn't. Suddenly it was out of my hands and being strapped to my horse.

"I don't know why they gave you such a thing you will never be able to wield it. Maybe we will be able to trade it later for a smaller weapon for you" Said Bors.

I blinked at him with surprise but smiled when he patted my head and told me to get on the horse we were leaving.

We traveled for 13 days before we made to the last tribe. Here we picked up a young man named Lancelot. He seemed to have the support of his whole tribe. I could tell that he was important to them.

I continued to ride but somehow ended up riding beside Lancelot. He kept looking at me and I had to admit it was getting very irritating.

"If you have something to say just say it!" I snapped at him.

"You're a girl?"Came the question.

"Yes I am a girl" I replied

"Why?"Came the puzzled response

"Why am I a girl?" I replied with a laugh

"No why are you here" said Lancelot

"There were no boy's or men so they took me" I said in a low tone.

I kicked my horse leaving Lancelot by himself as I caught up with Bors and Dagonet who were further up. Dagonet looked at me with a small smile and petted my hair tell me that it would be ok.

We met up with two more groups on our way to our destination. In total there were forty of us. I was the only girl.

Fear started to eat away at me the closer we got to our destination. What was going to happen to me when we reach the fort? Would they let me stay with Dagonet? Many question started to run through my mind and none of them good.

All too soon we reached our destination Hadrian's Wall. I stuck as close as possible to Dagonet at all time hoping not to be noticed. But luck and the Gods were not on my side.

I was noticed by the commander of the fort as we rode into the yard.

The yelling started the moment that the Romans dismounted their horses. Some large man was yelling at them asking them questions. I dismounted my horse and stood close to Dagonet I could not hear what was being said.

Before I knew what was happening the large man was coming towards me.

"You girl come with me!" he shouted and started walking to a building behind me.

I looked to Dagonet with terror in my eyes.

"That is the Commander of the fort follow him quickly" whispered Dagonet

So I ran after the large man leaving my horse with Dagonet. I followed the man through a maze of hallways. We stopped in front of a door which he opened and motioned for me to enter. I went inside and turned to see him closing the door and hear him walking away.

Scared I looked around the room that I was placed in. It was a study there were scrolls and maps everywhere. There was a chair next to a desk so I decided to sit down and try to calm my fears.

It was awhile before the man had come back. He walked right in and sat at the desk hands rubbing face he looked at me like was he was studying me with interest.

I don't know what was so interesting about me. I was nothing special I had dark brown hair and eyes. Was average size for a girl my age with just as average face. At home I did not stand out I could have been just another nameless girl in the crowd.

"They were wrong to bring you here. But we can't take you back. The others will be here fifteen years. I honestly don't know what to do with you. But I have decided that you will not be my problem. As a knight you would be Artorious Castus's problem. I sent for him. He will decide your fate" Said the Roman Commander.

Just as he finished talking a knock came at the door. The Roman Commander stood and opened the door inviting a young man into the study.

"Commander you sent for me?" asked the young man

"Yes I have a small problem that is now your problem. She came with the Sarmatians you decide her fate" said the Roman Commander as he walked out of the study closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own King Arthur and am not making any money on this fiction; some Ideas are borrowed from other fictions that I have read. Constructive criticism and Ideas are welcome**

The young man stared at the door before turning to me. He looked at me and I looked at him. He had to be about the same age as I was. What do you say to someone who holds your life in the palms of their hands? I thought that I would take the big step and at least introduce myself.

"Hello I am Katie" I said with a little curtsy.

"Oh yes! I am Arthur Castus my lady" He said with a small bow in return.

I was surprised by the show of respect that he showed me when he called me a lady and bowed to me. I hoped that he would listen to my situation before judging what would happen to me.

"Miss Katie may I ask how you come to be here?" asked Arthur, curiosity shown in his eyes.

Fidgeting I started to talk about the tribe, the Romans and the journey to the wall. Considering the situation I found it was easy to talk to Arthur, he genuinely was interested in what I had been through. I even told him of the protector that I found in Dagonet.

After saying everything that I could I waited for Arthur to speak. "Miss Katie in all honesty I think that it would be best that you stayed here at the wall but the life of a knight is not meant for a lady. I will see about getting you work here in the fort as a maid or cook"

I rudely interrupted Arthur almost shouting "But sir my Uncle said that I was to be a knight, please don't separate me from Dagonet. I can do it I can be a knight please just give me a chance!"

I really did not want to be a knight but the thought of being separated from Dagonet scared me more. What would happen to me if he was not around to keep bad things from happening? Now that I think back on it I should have taken Arthur's advice and became a maid or cook it would have saved me a lot of hardships and heart breaks.

A frown crossed Arthur face. We sat in silence while Arthur concentrated on the thoughts going through his head. A sigh escaped his mouth "I will make you a deal, if and I mean if you pass training with the other Sarmatians I will make you a knight. If you do not pass you will work here in the fort with no complaint."

Feeling like I just won a little victory I agreed to Arthur's terms. With that decided Arthur called a servant to show me back to the other Sarmatians. Arthur had to find the Commander to let him know the decision that was made. I felt a little sorry for Arthur because we both knew that the Commander was not going to like this choice.

Once again I was making my way through the maze that was the fort. If it wasn't for the servant I most certainly would have been lost. Catching sight of Dagonet and Bors across the yard I thanked the servant for the help as I took off running. Launching myself at Dagonet with a smile on my face I told him and Bors of the deal that I made with Arthur.

"Katie maybe it would be better if you were a cook. I really don't think that being a knight is a good choice for you. I must agree with this Arthur person. You are a girl and girls should do girl things" Pointed out Bors with Dagonet nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't want to be a knight but I don't want to be by myself. I don't know any one here, only you and the other Sarmatians."I said quietly.

Tears once again welled up in my eyes. Looking from Dagonet to Bors I was hoping that they would let me stay. I really did not know what I would do if I was separated from them. In the last few months of traveling they have become as close to me as brothers. We may not have been related by blood but in my heart they were family.

While waiting in the yard. Two men were walking around handing out room assignments. They had many servants following around behind them. One servant for every Sarmatian. By the time that they made it to our small group Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain and Tristan had joined us.

The two men walked up to our group and looked at us with complete and utter disgust. One of the men gave me a look that I did not recognise but instantly all the others were on guard. Dagonet and Bors stepped in front of me.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Roman!" snapped Bors

From the look of it Bors was itching for a fight. We hated the Romans but this one made my skin crawl. Something in my mind told me that I wanted to stay as far away as possible from this one unless one or two of the others were with me.

"Watch your tongue pig or I might remove it!" replied the Roman

"Lets get on with this then" commented the other Roman "You will give us your names and tribes and we will assign you a room and a servant. You will follow the servant to your room and stow your things and we will meet at the mess hall for evening meal. Have your servant show you around. But if you are late for the evening meal we will not feed you. Welcome to Hadrian's Wall"

All the guys but Dagonet did as told and followed their servant to their new rooms. I stepped up to give them my name and tribe when the Roman pig put up his hand to stop me.

"I don't know what spells you have been weaving witch but you will not speak in my presents. The commander has assigned your room next to your commander Arthurs. Be gone!" growled out the Roman

A servant rushed up and started to pull me away from Dagonet. I looked to Dagonet he nods and tilts his head to the side indicating that I should go. So I followed the servant to what would be my new home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own King Arthur and am not making any money on this fiction; some Ideas are borrowed from other fictions that I have read. Constructive criticism and Ideas are welcome**

Sorry everyone about the lack of updates real life got in the way.

* * *

In the short walk to my chambers I learned that the name of my servant was William. He was a local man he was born here in Briton. I decided that William was a pleasant man. He explained to me that his job was to look after my day to day needs like cleaning and making sure that I had bathing water. He would also bring me my meals in the mess hall at meal times. When we finally arrived at the room William opened the door and showed me in. It was a simple room with a bed to one side and a dresser on the other. There was a large mirror on the wall and there was a place to hang weapons and armour. There were also 2 very large trunks one at the end of the bed and another by the weapon stand.

Walking fully into the room my eyes took in every detail. The empty room made me realize that all my belongings were still on my horse and that my horse was still in the court yard. Rounding on William I shouted in a panic "MY BELONGINGS there on my horse in the yard we must go fetch them before someone takes them."

Placing both hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down William explained that my belonging where on there way already and that the squires were taking care of the horses. I had nothing to worry about. Just as William finished talking a man walked into the room without knocking deposited my belonging in the middle of the floor then turned around and walked right back out the door without a word said. I was a little shocked at what just happened I looked to William for an answer.

"Many of the people in the fort have already heard that a girl has been given permission to stay and be trained as a knight. Most of them are not happy about the situation and there is already talk of burning you at the stake as a witch. I was a servant for Arthur's Father. Arthur has asked me to look after you because he trust no other with this task. When you are not with the other knights in training you will be with me. DO NOT go anywhere by yourself. I fear what they will do with you if they catch you alone."

"They already know that I am here? But we have just arrived how could they know?" I whimpered out.

"You will realize quickly that nothing stays a secret here in a fort this size. You sent tongues a waging the moment that you rode in with the other Samaritans. But enough of this talk we must be moving it's getting late and there is much I need to show you before I take you to the mess hall for the evening meal."

We left my chamber, William showed me around the fort. The fort was larger than my whole village but it William showed me tricks to remembering where everything was. For the next week he would be with me but after that I was expected to be able to find most places on my own. All too soon it was time to go to the evening meal. When we entered the mess hall I was surprised that there were very few people there. William explained that everyone would be there right quick and that he wanted to show me where I would be sitting before it got to crowded.

William left me at my seat and went to the kitchens where the other servants would gather in order to bring the food out. He was right not to soon after he left lots of men started to come in the doors none of them that I recognized. It was all really weird they all stared at me and talked in low voices I could not make out what was being said. I soon spotted Gawain and Dagonet in the crowd of men I was really hoping that they were going to sit next to me but luck was not at my side they were seated at other tables. I spotted the others as they were led in by their servants and all were seated away from me.

Men were taking their seats around me and I could not help but notice that they were all huge and smelt really, really bad. I sat there and did not make a noise hoping not to draw to much trouble to myself. Again luck was not on my side they were all looking at me. I felt like I must have had to heads. Some days I was really not that smart and it seemed today was going to be one of those days instead of doing what my head was telling me like being quiet I opened my mouth and said "from all the staring you would think that you all have never seen a girl before."

You could have heard a pin drop. There was not a sound to be had. Gulping I realized what I just said in a room with a bunch of big smelly men. I was so in trouble.

With the blood pumping in my ears embarrassment was taking over and I was blushing as red as a tomato. There was a big booming sound next to me I almost jumped out of my seat and ran to Dagonet. I then realized that the man next to me was laughing.

"Don't you worry girl we are not going to bite. You look like your going to kill over any moment, how you going to become a knight if you die of embarrassment."

I just stared he was talking to me. This person that I did not know was talking to me. I must have looked like I was damaged because the man laughed again.

"Well your something, what is a little Sarmatian girl doing way out here. What the Romans are not satisfied with not only taking our boys from our tribes now they are taking our girls too? By the way my name is Kay and I am one of the Sarmatian knights that will be teaching you how to fight tomorrow. Welcome to hell!" he said with a grin.


End file.
